Paint Tool
. All Building Tools are accessed when you enter Build Mode. The Paint Tool allows you to change the resources or texture of anything that is built on your Build Sites. Uses The Paint tool is used to replace a material or texture on a player-built object or the natural landscape on a build site with a different material or texture. *This tool allows players to quickly alter the look of an player-made object after it has been built or after a design has been placed. Any material previously used is switched for the new material and you get the old material back. *When combined with the Selection Tool, activating the Paint Tool and moving the mouse over the selected volume, the selection tool will turn cyan. Any player-built object, structure, or the landscape within the selection volume will take on look of a different material selected by the player. :*You must have the material you want to apply in your inventory to make a change. :Examples: enclosing staircase you built out of wood to change it into stone (changing on material to a new material), selecting the wall of a house and changing from small stone bricks to large stone bricks (a texture change), or enclosing an area of the landscape and changing snow to grass. How to Use the Paint Tool Using the paint tool is as easy as clicking on the paint tool in your hotbar to activate, moving the tool over the area you want to paint, and L clicking. *Keep in mind that the size of the tool itself or the area you have enclosed using the selection tool will determine not only the width of the area you are changing, but the depth as well. In other words, if you use the mouse scroll wheel to make the brush size very large you may only see the results on the top layer, but all of the voxels beneath are being changed as well. *The tool is designed to sink into the surface of what you are painting. This is is to make blending easier to materials easier when they reach a meeting point. For example, by scaling the paint tool up it to apply sand where it meets stone creates a natural look; sand tends to fade out or "bleed" a little, while stone does not bleed as much. Painting the sand deeper in the area allows a more gradual blending effect. :*Experiment with the tool using Tweak Mode by holding Shift and L clicking. You will have finer control over application and often with interesting effects. About Building Materials '"Free" vs. Gathered Building Materials' All player have some access to "free," unlimited building materials. These are represented by an infinity symbol in the materials tray (palette) wile in Build Mode. All players can also gather a wide variety of resources at any time or "buy" them using the Lumen Station. The unlimited textures will always have an infinity symbol (looks like a sideways 8) in the bottom right corner of the texture sample, while all gathered resources and textures will have a zero or above. The unlimited resources can be summed up as only textures seen in the natural landscape of all biomes and only resources like common stone, dirt, sand, and ice. :See the Stone page for more details, because it is the most popular of the common, Terrain resources; that page which explains the differences in greater detail and uses images to demonstrate the difference in textures. Switching Textures You can switch materials and textures in two ways. One is to click on any of the options in the materials tray (or palette) section of the Building Tools tab while in Build Mode. You can also use the eyedropper tool by mousing over another material that's already on the claim, holding down Alt and L clicking to instantly change to the sampled material. You will know where you are sampling a material because the eyedropper looks like a ray of light when it is active and being used. Changing materials with the eyedropper is even easier if you create a voxel board for your claim. Keyboard Shortcuts and Commands Below are the keyboard shortcuts and commands that can be used with the most of the building tools. Tips and Tricks *If you're low on a material that is hard to get, you can often build with a common material and "paint" only the surface (1 block deep) of anything you build. For example, build thicker wall out of stone and paint the top layer with diamond. Demonstration Video *The basics of the paint tool with in a Paint Tool "Tiny Tutorial" - with tips, tricks, and keyboard shortcuts in-action. Recommended Reading *Building Tools - to go to the article that gives an overview of all tools and building terminology. *Inventory functions differently in Landmark than most other games and this page described how to keep track of what you have to use, including a variety of storage options. *Selection Tool while you can use the paint tool alone, using it with the selection tool increases the speed and control you have over what and how deep you "paint". *Eyedropper Tool - Change what you paint with in a hurry, using this tool. *Voxel Board - create an artist's palette of colors by creating a way to quickly change materials with the eyedropper tool. Category:Building tools